A Frog Named Kitten
by iSpazzyKitty
Summary: What if Dr. Facilier & Kitten got turned into frogs? Unoriginal, I know, but I had to do it. It's hilarious & NOTHING like the movie. So, please read! First episode of the series!


**Okay, I can tell you right now this will be the first and last "episode" of my "series" BECAUSE...**

**1. Kitten is a major Mary-Sue who I can't even draw.**  
**2. I had an argument with someone I know. And this doesn't really bother me anymore, but it does however, make me a little uncomfortable writing or reading about these characters...Don't ask me what happened. I am fine, he is fine, we'll go our seperate ways. But, for those reasons, I'm not continuing this series. I wasn't sure if I would continue it anyway.**

**Enjoy this if you can. XD**

"Dr. Facilier! Dr. Facilieeer! HEY, DOCTOR! HEY! HEY, FACILIER! Dr. FACCCIIILLLLIIIIEER! Helloooo! Hey, WAKE UP, SHADOW MAN!" Kitten's door slammed open & she barely winced as Facilier gave her a death glare for waking him up for no reason.

"…_What…?" _he hissed.

"Uh…" Kitten just loved bugging him. She didn't think of anything to say before he picked up Vena & threw her at Kitten. She slammed into Kitten's face before quickly waking up & holding onto her for dear life. Kitten gagged.

"Doll down!" Vena screamed, "Dr. Facilier is trying to kill me!"

"Vena! You're choking me!" Kitten shouted.

"Oh, sorry." Vena let go of her & glared at Facilier. Kitten & Vena then exchanged blank looks, before both bursting out laughing. Facilier slammed the door shut as they continued to laugh their heads off. He stomped down the hallway. Lynn & his shadow woke up & quickly followed him to his table. He sat down & played with his cards. He groaned.

"I hate it when they sleep over." he said.

"No…" Lynn said, "Bugs." Facilier patted her head.

"Ok, fine. I don't hate them. But, that girl is so annoying!" Lynn nodded as Facilier's shadow crossed its arms & agreed with his previous attitude.

"Facile knows." Lynn said.

"What? What do I know?"

"That…Kitten is fun."

"What? Are you saying I…"

"FACILIER!" He growled & stood up. He heard uncontrollable giggling behind the door as he pressed his ear against it. "Shh, shh!" He heard. Then, he winced as he heard another piercing shriek, "DR. FACILIER!" He listened again. "I wonder if he'll fall for it…" He was hearing Vena & Kitten. He read their thoughts; they wanted to pretend there was a snake & get him to freak out again. He smiled. He slipped some purple dust under the door & chuckled, waiting for them to sound sincere with their screams.

"EEEEPPP!" Kitten squealed. "SNAKES!" Kitten & Vena hugged each other as two huge pythons slithered towards them. Vena squeezed Kitten's arm in terror as they crawled up onto the bed. "I don't suppose they're as nice as Juju."

"Who?" Vena asked.

"Never mind!" They screamed as one of the snakes wrapped around them.

"_**DR. FACILIER!**_" they shrieked. Suddenly, the door slammed open. Dr. Facilier sucked the illusion snakes back into his palm & stuffed the dust into his pocket. The two were shivering as he laughed. Kitten stopped squeezing the life out of Vena for a minute.

"What…" she said. Dr. Facilier was laughing really hard, now. His shadow was leaning on the wall for support, he was laughing so hard.

"I got ya'll good!" he laughed. He wiped a tear from his eye & tried to breathe. Kitten crossed her arms & her face turned red with embarrassment & anger.

"Oh….no, you didn't!" she said.

"Whatcha gonna do about it, chère?" Dr. Facilier laughed some more & Kitten jumped off the bed.

"OH! Get over here!" she said, running towards them. His shadow scurried away & he bolted from the doorway.

"You'll have to catch me first!" he shouted. Kitten ran out the door & Vena followed to see what would happen. Kitten chased Facilier down the hallway & he scurried behind his table. She & him moved back & forth at opposite ends of the table, shouting & pointing at each other. Facilier went to run away from the table & Kitten quickly caught up with him. She went to grab his wrist, but he slammed her around & yanked her arms & behind her back.

"Come on, Kitten!" Vena said, "You can do it!" Kitten squirmed.

"No, I can't!" she replied. She squirmed some more as Facilier tightened his grip on her.

"Ha! Got you!" he said, laughing again.

"Let me go so I can smack you!" Kitten replied, squirming.

"Not until you promise not to cry wolf anymore tonight."

"No! Get OFF!"

"Say it."

"No…"

"Say it!"

"Dr. Facilier…"

"Kitten…"

"OK, FINE! I won't bug you anymore!"

"Promise?"

"I promise! Now, let go!" Facilier let her pull away from him & she backed away, staring at him, completely humiliated. Her face was beat red. "You know I hate that! You show off!"

"Well…" he shrugged. Kitten stomped off into her room. "Hey, you forgot to "smack me"!" he called after her. He heard Kitten yell & she threw a shoe at him. The shoe hit his shoulder & he winced for a second. His shadow smiled & he laughed to himself. He heard the door slam. "She's mad." His shadow put its hands to its hips. Vena smiled. But, she quickly pulled it off her face.

"That was…entertaining…" she said.

"Very. Now, up to your room, Vena. I'm still tired." Facilier replied.

"Fine…" Vena ran to Kitten's door & knocked.

"GO AWAY!" Kitten screamed.

"Uh…Kitten. Dr. Facilier said I have to go to my room, now. Can you let me in?" Vena said. Kitten opened the door, yanked her in, shut up again, & locked it. She dropped Vena on the bed & covered her red face up with the blanket. "Hey, calm down. You know he was just playing…" Kitten growled.

"I know! But, he knows I hate it when I can't defend myself! What if he were actually trying to hurt me?"

"Oh, you know he wouldn't…"

"Aren't you mad? He scared us half-to-death with snakes!"

"Well…we were bugging him half-to-death." Kitten sighed.

"Ok, fine. I—we—deserved it."

"So, you wanna trick him into calling the plumber again?"

"No. Let's not bug him anymore, tonight. I'm tired."

"Wow, you really are mad." Vena crawled up under the covers as Kitten pulled them over herself. As she lay there, she stared at the door.

"…Vena?" she said.

"Yeah?"

"Can you unlock the door so we don't get in trouble? I forgot it was locked."

"I gotta do everything." But, Vena got up & unlocked it. She ran back up to Kitten's bed & jumped in with her. "Are you still tired?" She heard Kitten snoring. "I'll take that as a yes." And with that, Vena fell asleep.

* * *

Kitten's door opened slowly. Facilier & Lynn peaked inside. Kitten had kicked the covers off of her & Vena had fallen on the floor. He crept up to her & sat on her bed. He raised an eyebrow as he heard her humming & muttering song words in her sleep.

"…Are you ready…?" she muttered, "Are you ready?…Vena…Vena, put my pie down…Lynn, go get me a brownie." He smiled. Kitten was hungry & she was remembering last night. Lynn sniffed her face. Kitten swatted her away like a fly & blinked her eyes open. "Uh…" She suddenly sat up, "Lynn, don't eat my nachos!" She looked around, frantically. Vena sat up.

"Where's the fire?" she asked.

"Uh…" Kitten said, looking around. She looked to her right & saw Lynn in her face. She yelped in alarm & Lynn scurried away. She glared up at Facilier. "Hi." was all she could think of to say.

"Hey. Ya'll wanna hit Tiana's Palace before you go home?" he replied. She felt slightly awkward after fighting last night, but she shrugged it off.

"Sure." She let him take her hand & pull her to her feet. She'd slept in her jeans & shirt so she was ready to go. She quickly brushed her hair out & slipped on her shoes. She grabbed her flashlight & pencil & followed Dr. Facilier & Lynn out of the emporium. Lynn was the first in the restaurant, of course. There weren't many people there, yet, so the remaining people were sort of used to seeing her. She came everyday, even though she didn't tell Dr. Facilier.

"Beignets!" she squealed as Tiana brought out a plateful of beignets.

"Well, hi Lynn." she said. "Where's Kitten? She here today?"

"Yes." Lynn replied as Kitten walked in.

"Hey, there, Kitten." Tiana greeted.

"Hey, Tiana." Kitten replied, "I'll order a dozen beignets to go & two plates of nachos." Lynn coughed. "Uh…make that three."

"Three?"

"Dr. Facilier is waiting for me. He always has me order."

"Probably because he knows I don't like him." Tiana chuckled & ran to her kitchen. "But, your food is on the way!"

"Great!" Kitten sat on the table to wait for the food. Then, the doors flew open. Vena scurried in with a vile of something, apparently from the emporium, because Facilier was chasing her as if he was ready to rip her stuffing out.

"Kitten! Help! I was just curious!" Vena panted. Kitten grabbed the vile from Vena's hands & Facilier slid on his belly as he caught her.

"Where is it?" he yelled.

"Kitten's got it!" Vena squeaked. Facilier threw her on the ground & tried to take the potion from Kitten.

"Hold your horses, Facile." Kitten said, "I'm curious, too."

"No! Give it to me!"

"No. Let me see it."

"No!"

"Tell me what it does."

"Why do you always have to make everything so difficult?"

"Why do you always have to make things so difficult?" Kitten mimicked.

"OH, give me it!"

"Oh, calm down!" They started arguing, but Kitten was having fun.

"You're annoying!"

"You're annoying-er!"

"That's not a word!"

"Well, it's funny."

"Let go of it!"

"Make me, Shadow Man!"

"Kitten!"

"What? I can't hear you."

"Can so!"

"Killjoy."

"Annoying girl."

"Stick in the mud."

"Immature child!"

"Immature this!" Kitten pushed him in the face & yanked the potion from his hands. Dr. Facilier quickly sat back up & clawed at her, trying to grab her. He grabbed her arms as Tiana walked out of the kitchen with the order.

"A dozen beignets & three nachos, Kitten!" she said. The two stopped squirming to look at her. But, Kitten dropped the vile.

"No!" Facilier yelled. Kitten shrugged as the vile broke & blew them apart. Purple smoke filled the room. Tiana looked shocked. Lynn & Vena looked at the table. Two piles of their clothes were on the ground.

"Oh, don't tell me…" Tiana said. A little frog squirmed out from under Kitten's clothes. She looked around.

"Whoa! I shrunk!" she said.

"No!" she heard a muffled voice yell, before another frog popped out from under Facilier's vest. "You broke the vile & now we're frogs!"

"Frogs? Cool!"

"Ew!" Tiana said.

"Oh, come on, Tiana."

"So…until ya'll fix this…I'll put the food up to stay fresh?"

"Yes. Please. I'll pay you extra for it." Kitten replied. Facilier tackled Kitten & slammed her head on the floor.

"Kitten! Look what you did to us!"

"What I did? You're the voodoo witch doctor!"

"Well, you just _had _to take my potion!"

"Well, you just_ have _to be a stick in the mud!"

"Well, you just have to repeat everything I say!"

"Well, you just have to…"

"Ok! Shut up! I can't stand it, anymore!" Facilier hopped off of her & covered his ears. Kitten glared at him as she sat up.

"Baby." she muttered. Lynn giggled. Vena walked up to Facilier.

"Hey…" she said, giggling, "You're as short as me!"

"YOU!" Facilier tackled Vena, as if he wanted to strangle her, "It's your fault, too, you-you…"

"Facilier!" Kitten shouted. "Ok! We get it! We messed up! But, let's just go back to your emporium & fix it." Facilier growled & let Vena go.

"Lynn!" he shouted, "Can you hear me?" Lynn looked down & smiled.

"Yes." she said.

"Good. Take us back to my emporium."

"Yes!" Lynn scooped Facilier, Kitten, & Vena up & put them on her head. She flew out of the restaurant & down the streets. She flew through his wall & the three slammed into it & fell to the ground.

"LYNN!" Facilier screamed. Suddenly, Charlotte came barreling down the street.

"Ooh!" she squealed, "Froggies! Come here, sugars!" She scooped up the two frogs as Vena posed as a regular doll. She hugged them so close together, they thought their lungs would burst. Charlotte started kissing them.

"Eww, ew, yuck!" they said.

"Hey, wait til' Tia sees this! Another frog couple!" As Charlotte skipped down the street, the two of them went,

"EEWW!" She burst into the restaurant, squealing & ran up to Tiana.

"LOOK, TIA!" she squealed. "I found two frogs! I think they're engaged!"

"EEWW!" the two frogs said again.

"Um…Lottie…?" Tiana said.

"Oh! Let's plan a frog wedding for them!" Kitten rolled her eyes, but Facilier was ready to bit her hand off. He even tried.

"Give it up, you're a frog." Kitten said.

"Lottie, those aren't frogs." Tiana said.

"Huh? Well, of course they're frogs." Charlotte said.

"No, I mean…oh, you should have seen them earlier. Fighting over one of the Shadow Man's potions & Kitten dropped it all over them. Now, they're frogs." Charlotte gasped.

"Just like you & Naveen!"

"Except we didn't kiss." Kitten added, crossing her arms. Facilier gagged both from the thought & from Charlotte squeezing them half-to-death. She set them on the table.

"So…who are the two frog lovers?" Charlotte asked. Facilier would've popped her eyes out if not for Kitten holding him back.

"We're not lovers, Charlotte!" Kitten said. "It's me! Kitten!"

"Kitten? I don't believe we've met." Charlotte replied.

"Maybe not." She grunted as she yanked Facilier off his feet & he fell on her. "Have you met Dr. Facilier?"

"The Shadow Man?"

"Yes." Kitten & Dr. Facilier sighed.

"This is all your fault." Facilier said.

"My fault! Oh, now you sound like Tiana!" Kitten protested.

"Oh, now you sound like Tiana!" Facilier mocked.

"You always have to blame me for everything!"

"Only because it's your fault!"

"Well, what about when it's your fault, huh? Tell you what, if you want, I'll go to the emporium MYSELF of fix myself & leave you on your own!"

"You wouldn't." Kitten screamed, because he was right; she wouldn't try it. She needed him. What if she drank poison instead? Charlotte laughed.

"Wow, sugar! You as mad as a badger at him!" she said, giggling.

"Sounds like you two have some differences to work out." Tiana said, "Ya'll remind me so much of when me & Naveen were first frogs."

"Really?" Kitten asked, "I didn't notice." She paused & glared at Facilier, who was crossing his arms in frustration.

_How does he think I feel? _She thought.

"Hey, Facilier! Let's get moving!" she said, breaking his thoughts. He jumped.

"Don't yell at me like that!" he shouted.

"Then, pay attention!" Kitten hopped off the counter & out the door before he could say a word.

"She's fast…" Tiana chuckled.

"Come on." she said, "At least try to understand her."

"Oh, what do you know?" Facilier hopped off the counter & across the floor.

"More than you think." Tiana said softly. He hopped out the door & turned to see Kitten, sitting on the sidewalk.

"Well, it's about time you showed up." she said. She hopped away before he could protest. She didn't feel like arguing with him again.

_How funny_, she thought, _I'm having real life room-mate problems with a villain from my favorite movie._ She chuckled at the thought. It was funny when you thought about it that way. She stopped at the corner Lynn had left them at. She was probably inside looking for them.

"Wait for me, _chère_!" she heard Facilier call. He hopped right into her & knocked her over. "Woops…" She flew off the ground & into the wall.

"Still getting used to her legs?" she said.

"Wow, you hop fast." Facilier said to her.

"I know. I don't know why, though." Kitten hopped around the corner & headed for the alley.

"Kitten, wait!" Facilier called as he hopped after her. The two hopped about two feet apart all the way to his purple front door. Kitten ran into it & fell back, a little dazed. Facilier ran right into her & they both knocked into the door. When they landed, the door flew open, smashing them against the wall. Lynn looked out, looking back & forth.

"Lynn!" Kitten said, her voice sounding squeaky." Lynn closed the door a little & saw the two frogs on the wall. "This is so weird…" Lynn pulled the now flat frogs off the wall & dropped them on the ground.

"Ugh! I hate slime!" Facilier said, as his legs fell to the ground.

"It's not slime, it's mucus." Kitten corrected.

"Whatever…" Lynn picked them up & flew into the emporium.

"Kitten!" she squealed, hugging them, "Facilier!"

"You're…crushing…us…" Kitten & Facilier both said. Lynn dropped them & flew to the cabinet.

"Ok, genius…" Kitten said, "Which one is the antidote?"

"The one on the top shelf…it's blue." Facilier plopped onto the ground, tired. Kitten rolled her eyes. Kitten grabbed the potion & flew over to them.

"This?" she said. Facilier glared up.

"Yes, that one." he muttered without moving his head. Lynn poured some of the blue liquid on each of them. Kitten coughed. Facilier just fell asleep. Blue smoke flew everywhere & Lynn backed away to make room. Vena watched on the cabinet, thankful that they were dressed. However, they weren't wearing what they had been wearing before they got turned into frogs. Kitten was wearing a long skirt & a puffy long-sleeved shirt. Her shirt was light green, & her skirt was a few shades of lime green. She sat up & looked around. She was also wearing a ponytail with a flower in it & brown tennis shoes.

"Whoa…" she said when she saw her clothes. "I look awesome!" She looked at Dr. Facilier, who was sitting up, looking at his new clothes. He had on really dark green pants that matched his long-sleeved shirt. Under it was a lighter shirt. He had on the same shoes he'd been wearing earlier & still had on his fang necklace. He touched it to make sure it was still there.

"Yay!" Lynn squealed, hugging them again.

"Nice to see you, too, Lynn." Kitten said. Lynn smiled & let them go. Facilier picked Vena up by her ponytail as she smiled, nervously.

"Nice to see you're still in one piece, _Vena_." he said. Vena started giggling & stuttering.

"Well, I uh…tend to…stay in one piece often…c-can I keep it that way, please?"

"Don't ever touch my potions again."

"Yes, sir." He dropped her on the cabinet. Kitten shrugged.

"Guess I should go get the food." she said. Facilier watched her walk towards the door & remembered what Tiana had said.

"_At least try to understand her."_

"Wait!" he blurted out. He covered his mouth in alarm. Kitten turned around; too late. "Uh…before you do that, uh…there's something I wanna show you." He gestured for her to follow him to her room. Kitten shrugged & followed him. When Kitten was in her room, he shut the door.

"What is it?" Kitten asked. Facilier started wondering what the heck to say. "What are you waiting fo-whoa!" Facilier hugged her & she found herself blushing. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. When he let go of her, she smiled uncontrollably & pulled her hands behind her back, her face still red.

"I uh…hope that makes up for my behavior lately." he said. Kitten didn't say anything. Then, she just nodded her head yes. She shook her head a little.

"Thanks." she said. She opened the door to leave & looked back. "See you in a few."

"See ya'." They waved as Kitten ran off to get the beignets & nachos. Facilier smiled after her.

**-THE END-**

**Ok, I stole Kitten's constant screaming from another story that I stopped reading because I'm a Christian & because she never updated it. XD**


End file.
